Villainous Vultures
The''' Villainous Vultures''' were one of the two opposing teams in Total Drama All-Stars. ''Total Drama All-Stars'' In "Heroes vs. Villains", the team is formed by Chris Maclean, appointing Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, and Scott to the team. Jo complains that the team is one member short prompting Chris to include his robot. Excluding Gwen (who is not a villain and was wrongly placed on the team by Chris to stir things up), everyone on the team seems proud or accepting of their villain status. The team soon develops a power struggle for leadership, while Gwen tries to encourage the other members of their team to work together. Scoffing in response, the others admit in a confessional that they don't trust anyone on the team and only do things to benefit themselves. s of the Villainous Vultures (except for Gwen).]]When Chris orders the teams to pick a driver, Scott, Jo, and Lightning wrestle for the position until Jo gains it by lying about being a champion shopping cart racer. During the challenge, the Vultures take an early lead on the Heroic Hamsters until they eventually caught up due to Scott's unwillingness to participate due to his selachophobia. Later, Lightning accidentally pushes the robot into the water and is attacked by the sharks, releasing Alejandro, which shocks everyone, especially Heather. He catches a key which ultimately ends up being the correct one, causing them to win the first challenge. They later attended the elimination ceremony where Chris asked for a volunteer. Lightning agreed to the task which was to spend the night in exile at Boney Island for a chance to find the McLean-Brand Chris Head. In "Evil Dread", the team is seen relaxing at the hotel spa, except for Lightning, who is still at Boney Island. Gwen, Duncan, Jo, and Scott are at the dining table where Scott wonders if Lightning found the statue and Jo tries to convince the team to vote him off at the first opportunity. Meanwhile Heather and Alejandro talk while Alejandro is getting a massage. Lightning returns just in time for the next challenge. The whole time Heather and Jo compete for leadership over their team while Heather remains suspicious as to whether or not Alejandro's legs actually are "deep asleep" and Lightning gets distracted by himself constantly. They think they found all their pieces before the other team but a piece turns out to be missing, thanks to Lightning's counting error. Said error proved to be costly as the Heroic Hamsters won the challenge. Gwen accidentally causes Courtney to be pelted with garbage, prompting Chris to manipulatively tell Gwen that she really is "on the right team". At their first elimination ceremony as losers, it came down to Jo and Lightning. Since Lightning proved to be the bigger liability in the challenge, Lightning was the first villain voted off and to take the Flush of Shame. The guys complain about the quality of the cabin while the girls argue with each other in "Saving Private Leechball". Jo, Heather and Alejandro wants Gwen to create an alliance with them because Duncan would follow Gwen. Gwen realizes the trio's intention but is happy because it puts her in a position of power. Gwen is saddened to learn that everyone on her team (egged on by Chris and by a misguided Courtney) believes she is a villain and was purposely trying to be mean to Courtney, even though this is really not the case. Eventually the Vultures lose due to arguing and Jo was voted off. Meanwhile, Duncan is moved to the Heroic Hamsters for sacrificing himself for Gwen during the challenge while Courtney is sent to her proper place on the Vultures for her villainous actions in the challenge. In "Food Fright", the Villainous Vultures are coping with yet another loss and Courtney is already causing trouble. During the first challenge, the teams must eat pancakes and go through the obstacle course without vomiting. The Villainous Vultures do pretty well but they end up losing thanks to a bee stinging Alejandro's face and Sam managed to land on the ground first. However, Chris revealed that Sam actually stuffed two pieces of pancakes in his pockets, thus not fully having eaten the pancakes and awards the Villainous Vultures their first victory since the first episode. Scott agreed to say on Boney Island due to him thinking he can find the Immunity Idol easier and quicker. In "Moon Madness", the Vultures start out at the spa hotel with Courtney missing Scott while Heather and Alejandro argue. They go out for the challenge were Heather gets affected by the Blue Harvest Moon and is turned really nice. Courtney and Gwen begin to bond over this. They reach a bridge were Gwen doesn't cross and instead goes her own way. Scott goes across the bridge first and runs into a beaver after being affected by the Blue Harvest Moon and breaks the bridge. Heather is then revealed to be faking her new attitude. All of the team (except for Gwen and Courtney) crosses the finish line. They are then fighting a duck affected by the Moon until the Moon is turned back to normal and the two cross the finish line before Mike. At the elimination ceremony, Scott goes back to Boney Island. Cameron intends to quit the game, but instead of taking the Flush of Shame, he is spared by Chris and sent to the Vultures (even though Cameron is not a villain). In You Regatta Be Kidding Me, Chris announces the merge in this episode, officially breaking up Villainous Vultures, meaning that Alejandro, Cameron, Courtney, Gwen and Scott are the only members of the team to make it to the merge. Members *Alejandro *Cameron (switched from the Heroic Hamsters by Chris Maclean when he volunteered for elimination in "Moon Madness", although Cameron, like Gwen, is not a villain) *Courtney (switched with Duncan in "Saving Private Leechball") *Duncan (former member; now on the Heroic Hamsters) *Gwen (wrongly placed by Chris, despite not being a villain) *Heather *Jo *Lightning *Scott Past Actions This list shows why the members of the Villainous Vultures are on this team due to their past actions: *Alejandro: For being the main antagonist of Total Drama: World Tour. He used his good looks to manipulate and helped eliminate many contestants. Because of this, he is hated by pretty much everyone (except for Courtney). *Courtney: Originally on the Heroic Hamsters, she is now on the Villainous Vultures due to her using Sam as a shield to defend against the leeches. She also showed her lack of concern to others during the entire episode as she stated in the confessional that she was going to hide in the cave not to protect Sam, but to protect herself. First showed her villainous and ruthless side in the Total Drama Island special "Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island" when she threatened to let Owen, DJ, Tyler and Cody all fall to their deaths from a hot air balloon just so she could get the million-dollar briefcase, then showed an aggressive side in Total Drama Action and earned the hatred of the other contestants for cheating in challenges and for getting special privileges from Chris. *Duncan: For being a bully and scaring people throughout the first two seasons and for cheating on Courtney in World Tour. He switched teams with Courtney due to performing a heroic act by saving Gwen. *Gwen: For being an outcast in the first few episodes of Total Drama Island, and because Courtney believed that she "stole" Duncan away from her in World Tour (in reality, Duncan had put the moves on Gwen). Despite all of this, Gwen is not a villain but because of this, she is still labeled as one anyway (mainly by Chris and Courtney). *Heather: For being the main antagonist of Total Drama Island. She pretty much bossed anyone and everyone around, had been a complete jerk to them and skated by in the competition by resorting to deceit, manipulation, sabotage, cheating and doing little to nothing to help her teammates out. *Jo: Her competitive behavior lead to her being disliked by most of the other contestants. She also bullies others such as Cameron and calls people by several rude nicknames (such as "GI Joke" to Brick ). She is patterned after similarly villainous character Sue Sylvester from Glee. *Lightning: Pretty similar to Jo for being extremely competitive and striving to win. His behavior darkened once Cameron betrayed him and left Cameron and Zoey to die in the forest. Also, even while Cameron tried to save everyone from the attacking mutant animals, Lightning still attacked Cameron, showing no concern for the others. *Scott: For being the main antagonist of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He threw challenges and blamed it on other people (particularly Dawn), causing their eliminations. Eliminations *Lightning - 13th: His arrogant pride and stupidity annoyed his team, didn't do anything much to help them and caused them to lose the challenge. *Jo - 12th: She annoyed her team members by trying to take control of her team. Also, she cost them the challenge by wasting their leech cannon accidentally on Scott. *Heather - 10th: She found the Maclean-brand Chris Head first during a challenge, but Alejandro (who was in an alliance with her) double-crossed her by stealing the Chris Head while she wasn't looking. Because of that, Alejandro gained immunity in the episode and only his vote (against Heather) counted during an elimination ceremony for the Vultures while everyone else voted for Alejandro, leading to Heather getting cheated out of the game. *Duncan - 8th: He destroyed Chris's cottage, where he was later arrested for his actions and he was therefore removed from the competition. *Cameron - 7th: He was injured severely so Chris removed him from the competition. *Alejandro - 6th: Mal convinced everyone to vote him off because he knew his secret. *Courtney - 5th: Mal showed everyone the list that she made and Gwen tricked her; further aggravated when Chris forces her to eat her own uneatable sundae. *Gwen - 4th: She came in last place in the challenge and accidently ruined a painting of Chris. *Scott - 3rd: Zoey had the choice to bring Scott or Mike to the finale and she chose Mike eliminating him. Trivia *The Villainous Vultures are the first "red" team not to be up against a "green" team. *Out of the group, Justin was the only main antagonist who was not on the team due to him not competing on Total Drama All-Stars. *This team has the largest amount of finalists in the history of Total Drama, having six of them. *This is the fourth team Gwen and Heather have been on together, making it the most instances any two players have been on the same team as each other. *All of the Villans knew about Mal's existance which the Vultures have a bigger enemy **Duncan had a history with him he knew him when he was back in Juvie and Mal ran the place he attempted to warn Zoey of him **Alejandro Burromuerto Discovered him on a DVD titling Mal's greatest hits he attemeted to warn zoey about it which led to his elimination. **Heather interacted with him when Mal was about to throw her into the toxic waste. **Scott (Total Drama) when he was eliminated by zoey he like Duncan and Alejandro attemted to warn Zoey about Mal. **Gwen (Total Drama) was thrown on top of Cameron by Mal when she tried to hit him. **Lightning and Jo became suspisious of him. *This is the first team since the Screaming Gophers that Gwen isn't the first member to be eliminated. *Lightning is the only contestant from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island on this team that wasn't involved in a team switch in his original season. **He is also the only Vulture and one of two contestants to never set foot in the Maclean Spa Hotel. *The Team are disbanded as the teams been Mireged. *With Gwen's and Scott's eliminations in "The Bold and the Booty-ful", all members of the Villainous Vultures have been eliminated. Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Teams Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humans Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Evil Organization